Nicknames
by melizabethp
Summary: Chris loves to tease Clarisse and he's found a new way to get under her skin. {A fun Chrisse oneshot and a tad bit of Liper at the end if you squint}


"Clarisse! Clary wait up!"

Clarisse stopped in her tracks so abruptly that Chris almost ran into her. She pivoted on her heel to face him. "What did you call me?" she asked indignantly.

"Clary" Chris stated simply. Clarisse glared at him, waiting for an explanation, "It's your nickname." he told her.

"Since _when_?" Sometimes her boyfriend could be such an idiot.

"Since now." He grinned that grin only children of Hermes could pull off that made his smouldering brown eyes light up in a way that made it hard for Clarisse to continue to glare at him. She was an expert at glaring though so it wasn't _that_ hard. She moved closer to him so they were nose to nose. His gaze dropped to her lips and she almost smirked at how easily distracted he was.

"No." she stated firmly and spun around and continued walking towards her cabin.

"Okay honey bunny!" Chris called out once she reached her cabin, causing the siblings that heard to snicker. Clarisse's face flushed red and she turned around only to see Chris sprinting away at top speed.

"Coward!" she called after him.

"I like that one. Thanks for the idea!" he called back before sprinting into his cabin.

Clarisse clenched her fist and smirked, just thinking of what she was going to "nickname" him next time she saw him.

At the dinner that evening, Clarisse was just finishing her meal and laughing at a joke that one of her siblings had made about running Percy Jackson over with a lawnmower when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind.

"What's so funny, Izzy?" a familiar male voice asked her. She could _hear _the grin on his face.

She acted so quickly, pulling a knife concealed in her combat boots out and holding it to his throat, that he didn't have a chance. Everyone at the Ares table fell silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

"So that's a no to Izzy then?" Chris did that adorable grin thing again, ducked under Clarisse's arm, kissed her on the cheek before she could stop him, and walked back over to his table.

Clarisse just groaned, rolled her eyes, and plopped back down at her table. Dinner continued as usual. Once, she glanced over at the Hermes table only to see her boyfriend staring back at her. He caught her eye, gave her his trademark grin as if he knew it was her weakness, and waggled his eyes in a suggestive manner. Clarisse had to hold her napkin up to her face to hide her smile.

The next day, Chris found Clarisse at the arena sparring with the dummies, weaponless. She was completely focused on knocking one of the dummies' head off using just her fist, she didn't even notice that anyone else was in the arena. Chris thought she was beautiful when she was knocking people's heads off.

He crept up behind his girlfriend, getting as close as possible without getting _his _head knocked off and said "Whatcha doin' Claws?" and ducked as fast as possible, anticipating her next move.

Like he thought, Clarisse swung her fist around. If he hadn't ducked, it would have connected with his face.

"Chris!" Clarisse exclaimed when she spotted him crouched down, his arms covering his head, "You gotta stop sneaking up on me or I'm actually going to do some real damage. And I probably won't apologize after 'cause you'll have deserved it."

"So Claws, what happened to all your sharp objects?" he asked, glancing at Clarisse's bare sheaths and knife straps. His eyes may have glanced at other things too and when he met Clarisse's eyes again, he knew that she hadn't missed that.

"Chiron took away all my weapons for today because of what happened last ni- Wait what did you call me?"

"Claws."

Clarisse thought it over for a moment then tackled her boyfriend to the ground. She straddled his chest and pinned his arms on either side of his head.

"If this is your way of trying to seduce me, I'm totally okay with that." Clarisse finally smiled and just shook her head.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." she told her boyfriend. He gave her that grin that made it impossible not to focus on his lips. She leaned down until they were nose to nose, staring into his smouldering eyes. His eyes were looking right back and his grin faltered.

All of a sudden, Clarisse felt herself being flipped and it was Chris on top of her now. Normally she would curse herself for letting her guard down so easily but right now she didn't care. She just wanted the idiot to kiss her already. He leaned down until there lips were an inch apart. Then she kissed him. He released her hands so he could place his on either side of her head so he wouldn't fall over.

Clarisse used this to her advantage and let her hands run all over his torso and through his hair. The kiss was rough, the way it should be between two people like them. Finally, they broke apart slightly, panting because they heard people approaching.

"So Claws it is then?" Chris asked, grinning once again. And in turn, Clarisse glared at him once again.

"Don't push me Rodriguez. I've still got knives hidden in places where Chiron can't check." Chris's eyes widened, flicked down to her chest and back up to her face. "Yup." She simply stated, a small smile of satisfaction flitting across her face that she could still manage to surprise him.

"Well Clarisse dear, I have to be honest. It was either Claws or Arse. You're choice." Chris teased.

Piper and Leo walked in just in time to see Clarisse push Chris off of her so hard that he landed on his butt. Clarisse jumped up.

"You're impossible." she growled at her boyfriend who was, to his credit, still grinning at her. Clarisse turned on her heel and stormed away.

Piper and Leo walked over to Chris and helped him up. "Real catch you got there," Leo commented dryly.

"I know. Isn't she great?" Chris said dreamily, following his girlfriend while she walked away.

Piper and Leo exchanged a look.

"He's crazy," Leo pointed out. Piper shrugged.

"He's in love," Piper informed him. They exchanged another quick look, blushed, and then continued on their normal daily business.


End file.
